Qué puedo hacer
by CrisPotter
Summary: Una historia de Harry y Hermione cualquier día de Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Esto es lo primero que he escrito nunca (lo hice hace mucho siguiendo un esquema: escribir el primer capítulo y el último). Espero que os guste. Dejad por favor opinión: aspectos positivos y a mejorar.

Qué puedo hacer?  
Capítulo1

¿qué puedo hacer?.

_Tranquila Hermione, no te preocupes más por esa tontería. Hay cosas más importantes.  
Sí, el estudio de los vampiros en el s XVI por ejemplo.  
Pero es que encima ya desvarías!. A mí qué me importa eso?.Si sólo quiero estar con él..._

Dentro de poco, ya no estaremos aquí, y habré perdido mi oportunidad, por cobarde!.

No es ser cobarde, es ser sensata. Qué prefieres, seguir junto a él, como su amiga, su confidente, amándolo en silencio, o perderlo para siempre?. 

Sí, definitivamente, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Ahg, pero qué hora es!. Encima lo que me faltaba, llegar tarde a la clase de la profesora Mc Gonagall. Si es que... no estás en lo que estás!.

Hermione recogió sus libros de la mesa. Llevaba tal montaña que no sabía si conseguiría llevarlos todos a clase. Corrió por el pasillo del tercer piso, haciendo malabarismos para que no se le cayera nada, y entonces chocó contra alguien.

- Mira por donde vas Granger! – era Malfoy

- Granger, qué pasa, acaso no soy asquerosa sangre sucia?

- Si, pero es que sin Potter delante no tiene tanta gracia, prefiero reservarme para la ocasión. – dijo el chico marchándose.

- Estúpido Malfoy, ahora sí que llegaré tarde de verdad.

Hermione se agachó para recoger todos los libros que se le habían caído. De pronto, alguien se agachó a su lado para ayudarla.

_Por Dios, es él: los cordones desabrochados, la camisa fuera del pantalón, la cartera con las iniciales H.J.P... No le mires!_

- Deberías ir con más cuidado Hermione, y llevar menos libros. ¿De verdad crees que necesitas "La difusión de la alfombra mágica en la sociedad occidental"?. – preguntó Harry tomando el libro y poniéndoselo debajo del brazo.

- Sí, bueno, no. Me pareció interesante. – contestó Hermione con la cabeza agachada. – ¿Por cierto, dónde está Ron?

- No se, se ha adelantado. Ya sabes, va a pedir a Parvati que vaya con él al baile.

_Me había olvidado del baile. Con quién irá él?. _

Los dos se levantaron y continuaron su camino a clase. Al llegar se sentaron en una de las filas de atrás sin que la profesora se percatara de su retraso. La lección transcurrió sin más problemas: aprendieron a transformar cerillas en flores. Era un encantamiento sencillo. Al final de la clase, Hermione tenía una montaña de lirios, margaritas y claveles frente a ella; y Harry unas cuantas flores menos, aunque con ayuda de Hermione logró dominar el hechizo a los pocos minutos.

Cuando estaban recogiendo todo se les acercó Ron, quería que le diesen sus flores para hacer un ramo a Parvati, ya que durante la clase no estuvo muy atento y tan sólo consiguió transformar bien un par de cerillas.

Hermione le dio a Ron todas las suyas.

¿Todavía no se lo has pedido? Toma las mías, yo no las necesito. Espero que te diga que sí. – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Harry sin embargo le dio todas menos una. Era una rosa especial, sencilla, sin espinas, de color blanco.

- Pero si es la más bonita¿por qué no me la das, si tú no la quieres para nada. – protestó Ron.

- Eso, Harry. Seguro que si Ron fuese tan sólo con esa flor a Parvati, ella le diría que sí, cualquier chica lo haría. Venga, dásela.

- Pero que perra os ha entrado a los dos!. Lo siento Ron, pero no te la voy a dar, porque . . . yo también quiero tener pareja para el baile. – Dijo a matacaballo Harry dándose la vuelta y dejando a los dos perplejos.

- Tú sabes a quién se lo va a pedir- preguntó Ron sorprendido. Desde que Harry salió con Cho, no se le había visto con nadie más, y tampoco había dado señales de que le gustase otra chica.

- No. –respondió Hermione débilmente

_Ojalá lo supiera. Parece que no he sabido interpretar las señales de Harry hacia alguien. Con Cho estaba clarísimo, pero, quién será?. No se si podré volver a soportarlo._

Hermione se dirigió sola a la sala común, subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Quién sería aquella chica por la que Harry suspiraba?. Si lo había ocultado tan bien, sólo podía significar dos cosas: o bien tal chica no existía y todo era un farol para hacer molestar a Ron, o de verdad ella le gustaba mucho. Lo más probable fuera lo segundo, ya que la dificultad del hechizo para la transformación de flores radicaba en que a cada persona, según su estado de ánimo le salía una flor diferente, así que podías tener de una amapola a un cardo. Sí, ella debía significar mucho para él.

_¿Quién será?._

Seguro que tú no.

Bueno, eso ya me lo suponía. Pero tengo que estar contenta, Harry es mi amigo, y si él es feliz, pues...

A quien quiero engañar, si le veo con otra persona no podré mirarlo a la cara. Será mejor que le evite durante los próximos días: " Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"

Así, en sus pensamientos, se quedó enfrascada Hermione. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar, y se durmió.


	2. Capítulo2

Capítulo2  
Hermione se despertó, había tenido un sueño muy agradable: había soñado que se despertaba por la cálida luz del sol que entraba en su dormitorio y se posaba en su mesilla de noche, donde se encontraba la rosa de Harry, junto a una nota que decía:  
__

" Las acciones inconscientes son las que revelan los verdaderos secretos de nuestro corazón"

Harry

Hermione no sabía exactamente a lo que se referían esas palabras, pero no le dio más vueltas, sólo el mero hecho de poder leerlas significaba mucho para ella.

Se levantó de la cama, esta vez en la realidad. Miró a su mesilla y lanzó un suspiro.

- No seas ilusa, eso nunca va a pasar. –dijo en alto con gran pesar.  
_  
Ya, pero qué le voy a hacer, no puedo controlar los sueños. A lo mejor si estudiase Oclumancia..._

Oh noél sería el único que podría ayudarme.

Pensando esto, la chica se sintió todavía más desesperada. Ahogó un grito en su almohada, y después de ponerse el uniforme se dirigió al gran comedor.

Se sentó al lado de Ginny, quien conversaba alegremente con Neville. De pronto vio aparecer a sus dos amigos por la puerta del gran comedor. Los dos iban con una sonrisa en la boca, y se dirigían hacia ella. Ron se sentó al lado de Neville, y Harry a la derecha de Hermione.

- Bonita mañana, no creéis? – preguntó Ron, que parecía medio drogado.

¿Y a éste que le pasa? – dijo Ginny mirando extrañada a su hermano.

- Pues que Parvati le ha dicho que sí, y ahora está en una nube.– dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, mirándose sorprendidos al acabar.

Todos rieron. Y los dos se sonrojaron.

¿Tú como lo sabes, si ayer no viniste a cenar? – la interrogó Harry inyectando sus ojos en los de ella.

- Porque he visto las flores en la habitación... Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de clase. – dijo la chica levantándose rápidamente del banco. Dio dos pasos y sintió desfallecer, no había cenado ayer y tampoco había comido nada en el desayuno.

- Cuidado Hermione! – gritó Harry, consiguiendo cogerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Hermione recuperó la consciencia, estaba sentada en el piso, con su cuerpo apoyado en el de Harry, que la sujetaba con delicadeza y la miraba preocupado. Mientras, un mar de cabezas los miraba.

_Dios, qué vergüenza!_

- Haber, apartaros, aquí no ha pasado nada. – era Ron, que estaba empujando a los alumnos hasta sus respectivas mesas.

Cuando todos se fueron, Harry se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano.

- Hermione, creo que deberías comer algo. – le dijo tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a sentarse otra vez en su sitio. Luego, cogió un zumo de calabaza y se lo ofreció para que bebiera.

- Gracias – respondió Hermione todavía débil. Tomó el vaso y bebió ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

_Si tú supieras lo que esto significa para mi... Pero sólo lo haces porque soy tu amiga._

¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que mirar en la biblioteca?. Si quieres puedo acompañarte. – dijo Harry sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

- No, no es nada... Acabo de acordarme de que ya... ya lo busqué ayer.

_Las tonterías que tengo que decir._

Harry rióúltimamente Hermione estaba realmente rara. Sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Tenían pociones, y más les valía no llegar tarde para no tener que ser los conejillos de indias del día.

Entre los tres chicos (Harry, Ron y Neville) llevaron todos los libros de Hermione a las mazmorras. En el aula se respiraba un olor putrefacto. Tomaron asiento y el profesor comenzó a decir:

- Querida clase, como habrán notado, hoy gozamos de una peste mayor de la que se respira normalmente en clase. – Snape lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia el lado de la clase ocupado por los Griffindor, lo que hizo que algunos Sliztherin soltaran una carcajada. - Alguien podría decirme el porqué de tan nauseabundo aroma.

Hermione, como de costumbre, levantó la mano, a lo que el profesor respondió ignorándola, cosa que también era natural en él.

¿Nadie? – preguntó mirando a la clase.- 5 puntos menos para Griffindor señorita Granger, por no estarse quieta.

_No se porqué me esfuerzo. Siempre ocurre igual..._

- Eso es injusto – saltó Harry. Otra medida habitual en él. A decir verdad, las clases de pociones eran como un cliché que se repetía un día tras otro. – Hermione sólo levantaba la mano.

- Harry, cállate... – susurró Hermione dándole con el codo.

- Ajá!. 10 puntos menos para Griffindor. Qué suerte, ya tenemos dos voluntarios para probar la poción de hoy. – Snape sonrió maliciosamente mirándolos. – La poción que vamos a estudiar se llama: Infernoglia. Tiene efectos parecidos a Veritaserum, pero es un poco... Cómo diría... menos sutil que la anterior... Potter!. Granger!. Acérquense!.

Los dos se miraron asustados, y caminaron hasta la mesa del profesor.

- Está bien, como iba diciendo. Esta poción es menos sutil que la otra, ya que el individuo puede elegir abiertamente si decir la verdad o no hacerlo.

Harry miró a Hermione aliviado, pero ésta no parecía más tranquila, seguía con la expresión seria y la mirada asustada. Snape les miró:

- Introduzcan una mano en el caldero

La olla estaba llena de un líquido incoloro, parecía agua, menos por el olor, que era de huevo podrido. La poción no estaba caliente, parecía que las llamas que cosquilleaban debajo del recipiente no surtieran ningún efecto.

Cuando ambos la hubieron metido, el profesor continuó:

- Sin embargo, deben saber, que en caso de no decir la verdad, la poción no será inocua...- Harry empezó a preocuparse. Era obvio que su amiga sabía las propiedades de la poción. - ...y sus efectos serán abrasar la parte del cuerpo que se introduce en ella. – Snape dirigió una mirada de odio a Harry, el cual mientras tragó saliva observaba su mano y la de su amiga dentro del caldero. Mientras, Hermione estaba más pálida que una pared encalada. - Está bien, empecemos.


	3. Capítulo3

Capítulo 3:

- Está bien, empecemos. – dijo Snape con un sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro – Señor Potter... ¿Ha entrado a robar alguna vez a mi despacho? – preguntó el profesor mientras Hermione sintió que la mano de Harry rozaba con la suya. – Y antes de que responda debe saber que en caso de mentir, la señorita Granger también se verá afectada.

En ese momento, Harry le cogió la mano a Hermione, quien le miró sorprendida.

- No – respondió Harry

- Está bien... – hizo un silencio – ¿sabe de alguien que lo haya hecho?

Hermione sintió como Harry apretaba más su mano. Éste le lanzó una mirada como diciendo: Perdóname, a lo que Hermione respondió con otra de: No te preocupes.

- Sí – dijo Harry casi sin fuerza en la voz, pero Snape lo oyó.

- Muy bien, y ¿quién lo hizo?

Harry se quedó blanco. Miró a Hermione, la cual, sin pensarlo dos veces dijo:

- Fui yo.

La clase entera murmuraba sorprendida. ¿Hermione Granger, prefecta de Griffindor, Premio Anual, Entrando a hurtadillas en el despacho de un profesor y robando algo? No, eso no podía ser cierto, y sin embargo, no le había pasado nada a su mano ni a la de Harry.

- Ah¿y qué cogió, si puede saberse?. – preguntó Snape fulminandola con la mirada.

- Piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

¿Qué?. ¿Pretendía hacer una poción multijugos? – la interrogó

- Sí

¿Cuándo fue eso?

- En segundo

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que reciba su castigo. Se quedará esta tarde entera fregando por el método muggle la clase.

Dicho esto, Snape empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del aula, intentando encontrar preguntas que formularles. En un momento paró, y dijo:

¿Hay alguien que quiera preguntar algo al señor Potter o la señorita Granger?

_Esto no puede estar pasando. Una pesadilla no es si la mitad de horrible que esto._

La clase entera se quedó muda, y de pronto, Pansy Pakinson levantó la mano.

- Sí, señorita, pregunte lo que quiera. – dijo Snape con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Pansy miró a Hermione y la preguntó:

¿Cuál es tu boggart, Granger?

Hermione estuvo un rato pensándolo. En un examen le había salido como boggart la profesora Mc Gonagall diciéndola que había suspendido. Sin embargo, era posible que su boggart hubiera cambiado desde entonces, pero... ¿qué era lo que más le asustaba?.

Por fin, ante la atenta mirada de Harry y de toda la clase, Hermione dijo:

- No voy a responder a eso.

En ese mismo instante, notó como su mano ardía, y cómo la mano de Harry dejaba la suya casi sin circulación. El sufrimiento duró unos pocos segundos, pero fueron horribles, puesto que el dolor persistía durante largo rato.

_Mejor esto que decirlo delante de todo el mundo._

¿Alguien más? – preguntó Snape. Su mirada brillaba llena de odio y venganza.

Draco Malfoy abrió la boca, dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Y bien, Potter. ¿Qué nos dices sobre tu vida... sentimental? – Draco se moría de la risa. – ¿Quién fue la primera chica que te besó, si es que alguien lo ha hecho, aunque seguramente debe estar amputándose los labios después de eso.

_Asqueroso hijo de perra!_

Parvati y Lavender se acomodaron en su asiento, expectantes. Mientras, Hermione con la cabeza agachada, miraba al suelo.

_¿Por qué no contesta¿qué es lo mucho que tiene que pensar, si está clarísimo..._

- Hermione Granger – respondió el chico mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué?_

Toda la clase los miró sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, se había especulado sobre esa relación, pero...

- La asquerosa sangre sucia. Lo que hay que ver. ¿Qué, Potter, y entonces cuál es tu boggart, el pobretón y esa (señaló a Hermione) retorciéndose de dolor!. – preguntó Malfoy.

- No, mi boggart es un dementor.

Hermione sintió nuevamente aquel escozor en su piel, esta vez era peor que la anterior, porque el dolor que aún persistía de la primera quemadura se sumaba al nuevo.

- ESTO NO FUNCIONA, HE DICHO LA VERDAD Y AUN ASÍ QUEMA! – dijo Harry furioso, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Snape, y sacando su mano junto con la de Hermione del caldero.

- META ESA MANO OTRA VEZ EN SU SITIO! – gritó el profesor aproximándose hacia él con la varita en alto.

- ESO NUNCA! – respondió Harry.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

- Bueno, Potter, salvado por la campana. Está castigado por desorbedecer a un profesor. 50 puntos menos para Griffindor y se quedará hoy ayudando a Granger. – y diciendo esto, Snape se marchó del aula.

La sala se fue vaciando, pero Harry y Hermione continuaban en la mesa del profesor tomados de la mano. Ron se acercó a ellos.

- Bueno, qué¿nos vamos a Adivinación?

- Sí. – dijo Harry mientras soltaba la mano de Hermione y la miraba con expresión de preocupación. – creo que deberías ir a la enfermería a que te vieran eso.

- Pues yo creo que tú deberías ir antes. Tienes la mano casi en carne viva! – le respondió la chica. – Me voy a aritmancia. Os veré luego.

Hermione salió corriendo de la clase, pudo oír a sus amigos diciéndola que esperase, pero no les hizo caso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para pensar: cuál era en realidad su boggart, y también el de Harry; y sobre todo, cómo era posible que ella fuera la primera chica que le besó.

_Tú sabes que lo que más temes en este mundo es que le pase algo, no puedes soportar la angustia cada vez que está en la enfermería, inconsciente. Es despertar él y vuelves a nacer. _

Sí, está claro que tu boggart es ese, que no vuelva a despertar nunca más.  
Ese pensamiento sumió a Hermione en una gran tristeza, si algún día fuera a ocurrir tal cosa...

_No se lo que haría._

Con estas reflexiones, la chica llegó al aula de aritmancia. Le encantaba aquella asignatura, porque conseguía desinhibirla de todo: de sus problemas, de las otras clases, de Harry,...

Terminó la clase y bajó a comer. Allí no se encontró con sus amigos, cosa que la alivió, ya que no le apetecía demasiado hablar con ellos, prefería meditar todo lo acontecido ella sola.

Se miró la mano, que lucía seriamente enrojecida.

_Quizá Harry tenga razón, creo que debería ir a que la viera la señora Pomfrey._

Cogió la mochila y se dirigió con paso firme a la enfermería. Parecía que no había nadie dentro.

¿Señora Promfrey- preguntó Hermione

- Sí. – dijo la cabeza de la enfermera del colegio mientras asomaba tras una cortina – Ahora mismo voy, cuando termine con Potter.

_  
No puede ser. Menos mal que querías alejarte de él para no sufrir, que sino... _

Míralo por el lado bueno, si está aquí, no puede estar pidiéndole a nadie que salga con él.

Sí, ahora que lo dices...

¿Hermione?. –dijo Harry mientras su cabeza aparecía por el mismo sitio que la de Pomfrey.

-

Notas:

Muchas gracias por leerlo! y por dejar reviews!

**Harenevil:** soy lo peor y no sabía cómo se subía la historia por capítulos, pero ya lose. Creo que has sido la única que has leído todo de golpe, pero bueno, jaja estas cosas pasan. Gracias por los consejos, estuve investigando un poco en la página esta que me odia tanto y al final he podido solucionar todo.

**Netzach**: gracias! aquí habéis tenido más, es cortita pero bueno...

**eliza-potter130291**: muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta mucho esa parte, porque no sabía cómo introducir a Harry en la historia, en qué momento concreto. A decir verdad que un tío me lleve los libros creo que es una de las cosas que he deseado siempre (aunque suene algo antiguo), pero... nunca nadie lo ha hecho (puf... q mal... a ver si topo con alguno alguna vez que lo haga). Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!

**Hermelind Potter**: bueno, ya sabes lo que ha confesado cada uno. Muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad. XD

**Ángela: **bueno, no he tardado mucho, podría haber sido más mala, pero no, jaja. Me alegro que te guste y que te intrigue. A ver si lo sigue haciendo!. Muchas gracias!

lu-in-love: como verás no he tardado tanto, jaja espero que no te haya dado un yuyu o algo por el estilo, jaja. Harry y Hermione también es mi pareja favorita. Me encantan, espero que Harry abra los ojos de una vez en los libros de Rowling y sede cuenta de lo importante que es Hermione para él.Muchas gracias!Un besote!

**Ani:** jaja sí, Snape es todo un clásico, pero... a que no ha estado tan mal lo de las preguntas?. Si en el fondo le váis a acabar queriendo y todo. Muchas gracias!.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y sigáis leyendo. Un abrazo a todos! ; )


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 4:

¿Hermione? –dijo Harry mientras su cabeza aparecía por el mismo sitio que la de Pomfrey.

- Señor Potter, si no se está quieto...

- Ya, vale, vale! – oyó decir a Harry

Pasados unos segundos escuchó:

- Muy bien, ya está listo, aunque tenga cuidado la próxima vez con el hechizo. No se cómo se ha podido quemar toda la mano menos la palma, lo lógico sería que se hubiese quemado sólo eso. – dijo pensativa la señora Pomfrey – Bueno, márchese. A ver, señorita Granger¿qué le ha pasado?

Hermione se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

_¿Qué le habrá contado Harry?_

- Creo que le ha sucedido lo mismo que a mi – dijo Harry aproximándose a Hermione mientras la guiñaba un ojo y hacía gestos con la mano – este encantamiento es tremendamente difícil, y si no se hace con cuidado...

- Sí, dicen que va a caer en el examen, así que tenemos que practicarlo mucho. – respondió Hermione mirando a Harry mientras sonreía.

Ella ya sabía lo que le había contado el chico a la enfermera:  
_Encantamiento Tempanus: congelar una bola de fuego mientras la sostienes con la mano._

- Pero a usted tampoco se le ha quemado la palma!.- dijo la enfermera- creo que están haciendo mal el hechizo, sino no me lo explico!.

Harry y Hermione se miraron riéndose.

- Bueno, ya está usted también. Deberían ir a hablar con el profesor Flitwick para que les ayudase, creo que no han debido entender bien el ejercicio.

- Sí, eso haremos – dijo Harry sin casi poder contener la risa

- Gracias señora Pomfrey! – añadió Hermione.

Los dos salieron corriendo de la enfermería. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos pararon de andar.

- Al final me hiciste caso – dijo Harry mirando la mano de Hermione

- Sí, tú también. – dijo la chica.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.  
¿Has comido ya? – preguntó Harry

- Sí. Ahora iba a ir a la biblioteca un rato.

- Te acompaño, tengo que terminar un trabajo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando llegaron, había poca gente, y se sentaron en una de las últimas mesas, detrás de una estantería. Harry sacó todas sus cosas y empezó a escribir en el pergamino, al parecer iba a terminar el trabajo de transformaciones que les había mandado la profesora Mc Gonagall. Hermione ya lo había hecho, y en realidad no sabía qué hacer, porque sólo le había dicho a Harry que iba a ir a la biblioteca para evitarle.

- Harry, se me ha olvidado una cosa en mi habitación, voy a buscarla. Ya nos veremos en clase!. – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

- Hermione, espera! – gritó el chico, que se había levantado de su asiento y buscaba algo dentro del bolsillo. En tanto, ella le miró.

- Qué?

- Em... pues, bueno...- Harry parecía más raro de lo habitual ¿me dejas un trozo de pergamino, se me ha gastado todo el que tengo.

Hermione buscó en su mochila y se lo dio.  
- Toma. Hasta luego.

- Espera! – Harry se acercó a la chica.- Y... em... bueno¿tienes más tinta?

- Pero si tu tintero está lleno!

- Ah, ya claro, se me había olvidado. – Harry seguía con su mano en el bolsillo.

- Bueno, qué¿algo más?.

- Em, sí,... bueno,... No, no!. Puedes irte, lo siento! – el chico la miró con cara de cordero degollado.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la biblioteca.

_Pero a éste qué mosca le ha picado?. Menudo día llevo, y encima a Harry parece que le hayan drogado o algo así!. _

Anduvo hasta el aula de transformaciones. Media hora después, comenzó la clase. Hermione se sentó con Neville en una de las mesas de delante, y ni siquiera miró atrás para ver a sus amigos. Había tenido suficiente ración de Harry durante el día, y todavía le quedaba el castigo. La lección no fue difícil, pero a decir verdad, tener que compartir mesa con Neville implicaba dar una clase particular al chico, cosa que no tenía que hacer cuando se sentaba con Ron o Harry; entonces sólo se preocupaba de discutir con uno o de charlar y observar al otro.

Al final de dos horas que se hicieron interminables, Hermione salió de la clase, allí la esperaban Harry y Ron, que estaban cuchicheando algo.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó susurrando como ellos.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir Ron

- Quiddich – añadió Harry

- Ya... – dijo Hermione levantando una ceja - Bajamos?

Los tres se dirigieron al gran comedor para cenar:

- Estoy harto de que nos manden tantos deberes, creo que no voy a pasar este curso, con el Quiddich, las tareas de prefecto,... es que no tengo tiempo! – se quejó Ron

- Ya, pero sí te queda espacio para otras cosas que no sean estudiar, eh? – dijo Harry con una risita.

- Creo que tú no deberías burlarte de eso. – respondió Ron serio – Ah, mira, allí esta Ginny. – añadió señalando a la chica pelirroja, que acababa de entrar en el comedor.

- Voy un momento a hablar con ella.- dijo Harry levantándose.

Ron y Hermione le siguieron con la mirada.

- Sabes la diferencia entre la estrella de Orión y el cinturón de Orión- preguntó Ron – Es que no me aclaro para nada. Oye, Hermione! Me quieres hacer caso!.

- Qué? – dijo girándose – Estaba despistada¿me lo puedes repetir?. – dijo volviendo a su posición en busca de Harry y Ginny.

- Que si sabes la diferencia entre la estrella y el cinturón de Orión, es que no se dónde está una cosa y la otra, me hago un lío!.

- Pues... – de pronto los encontró, estaban en un rincón del salón, escondidos entre la gente, y Harry se sacaba algo del pantalón y se lo daba a Ginny, era ...

_  
No, así que es ella!._

En ese momento, Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se rompía dentro de su pecho y una lágrima acarició su mejilla.

- Ron, no me encuentro muy bien, dile a Harry que le espero en las mazmorras.

- Pero Hermione, no me vas a responder? – el pelirrojo la miraba perplejo.

La chica salió del Gran Comedor con la cabeza agachada, secándose los ojos y se dirigió a la sala común.

_Sabías que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, que le pidiera a alguien salir. _

Ya, pero no me imaginaba que fuera Ginny, es mi mejor amiga, y tengo que estar contenta por ella, al fin y al cabo, ese era su deseo desde niña.

Esto lo hace todo más difícil!

Tendrías que habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero el miedo al rechazo pudo más. Conténtate con ser su amiga, para él eso significa mucho, aunque te quede un sabor agridulce.

Pensando esto, Hermione dejó la mochila en su dormitorio, se lavó la cara en el baño y bajó a las mazmorras. Tenía que estar contenta por Harry, y no quería que éste la viera así.

- Hola Hermione, oye ¿Porqué te has ido corriendo?. – preguntó el chico preocupado – Ron me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. ¿Estás mejor, ya sabes, con lo que te ha pasado esta mañana...

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias. – Harry la seguía mirando fijamente – De verdad.

En esto, Filch, el conserje del colegio apareció por detrás de una armadura.

¿Sois vosotros los castigados? – gruñó. Los dos asintieron. – Acompáñenme.

Los tres se dirigieron al aula de pociones, que esta cerrada con llave.

- Hoy ha habido un pequeño accidente aquí, los de tercero no conseguían dominar del todo una de las pociones y...

La puerta se abrió. La clase estaba cubierta de un moco asqueroso por todas partes: chorreaba por el techo, las estanterías, dentro de los calderos... Seguramente tardarían toda la noche en limpiar aquel desastre.

- Aquí tienen los utensilios. Que disfruten! – dijo cerrando la puerta el squib.

-

Hola! Muchas gracias por leerlo, jajaja. Necesitaba publicar algo porque odio los exámenes, los odio a más no poder, en serio. Estoy harta, harta de verdad. Dejemos mi frustración para otro momento y bueno, comentarios:

Bueno, en este capítulo tampoco pasa mucho... espero que todos sepáis qué es lo que guarda Harry en el bolsillo, no se si queda muy implícito o no, pero bueno, es la rosa que hizo en la clase de transformaciones, por si no ha quedado claro. El capítulo siguiente me gusta más, creo que tienen conversaciones bastante más interesantes para todos...

**Maegboriel**: Hola! gracias por decir eso, para mi también son importantes esas cosas. AH! tú escribes Reinicio! me mola tu historia, hace mucho que no la leo. Lo siento, a ver si termino con este calvario y continúo, que la verda tu historia es muy tierna (y también está muy bien escrita). Un saludo!

**Ani:** Hola, lo siento pero en este capítulo no se ha desvelado lo del beso. ¿Por qué diría Hermione?. Bueno, la verdad es que podéis deducirlo más o menos, pero no quiero desvelar nada. Ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo, porque no sólo a ti te ha intrigado eso. Jaja. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5:

Harry y Hermione se miraron:

No vamos a terminar en la vida! – protestó el chico – Lo ha hecho aposta!.

Ya, pero cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos. – dijo pasándole un trapo.

Decidieron ocuparse cada uno de una tarea. Primero limpiaron todas las paredes, el techo y el suelo, luego las mesas y sillas, y por último quedaban los calderos.

Parece mentira que hayamos tardado tan poco!. – dijo Harry mientras enjabonaba una olla de peltre.

Sí, hacemos buena pareja.

_Ah! Pero qué he dicho! _

Sí, es verdad. – parecía que Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su amiga. – Todo el mundo lo dice.

_Desvía el tema..._

Es increíble que está castigada ahora por algo que hice hace tanto tiempo. Es curioso.

Sí, pero ¿por qué se lo contaste a Snape, él no lo hubiera averiguado.

No se, era un dilema moral. No sabía que te dolería más: si tener que delatar a una amiga o sufrir un castigo físico. Era el camino más fácil y menos indoloro en todos los sentidos.

Gracias. Fue un alivio, no sabía qué hacer. – Harry dejó de fregar durante un buen rato y permaneció en silencio ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hermione asintió tímidamente.

¿Por qué no respondiste a lo del boggart, yo pensaba que todo el mundo lo sabía desde el examen de tercero.

Bueno... creo que mi boggart ha cambiado desde entonces. El fracaso escolar ya no me aterra tanto.

Y cuál es?

_Eres tú, en la cama de la enfermería, parece que estás dormido, pero no vuelves a despertar nunca más._

Que os pase algo a ti y a Ron, y a mis padres, a los Weasley, ... a la gente que me importa. – agachó la cabeza

Creo que mi boggart de ahora es más o menos lo mismo. – dijo Harry – Me quedé pensando después de Pociones; y lo que tengo claro es que los dementores son horribles, pero lo es más perder a alguien que quieres. Desde que murió Sirius he comprendido eso. – hizo un silencio – Aquella noche, pudo haber muerto más gente. Nos lanzaron veinte maldiciones imperdonables por lo menos. Ir allí fue un error que nunca me perdonaré.

Harry, no tenías otra opción, pensaste que Sirius estaba en peligro!. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Debí hacerte caso, tú tenías razón, y mira... al final.

Al final nadie más sufrió ningún daño. – Hermione posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Eso no es verdad. – el chico la miró a los ojos - Creí que estabas muerta. Te vi allí, tumbada en el suelo. No sabía qué hechizo te habían lanzado, y ... me quedé helado, sentí pánico, más que cuando se acerca un dementor.

Hermione se quedó callada. Harry nunca le había contado lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios aquella noche. Nunca habían hablado de ello, y a decir verdad, ella casi no recordaba nada. A veces tenía pequeños flash-black: una habitación que giraba, una puerta que no podía abrir, una esfera de cristal, rayos de colores dirigiéndose hacia ellos,... pero nada más.

Lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo, no me siento orgullosa de haber tenido la razón en ese momento. Con ello sólo he conseguido que tú te arrepientas de lo que hiciste, y eso no lo debes hacer nunca.

Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo.

Ya lo se, pero tienes que intentarlo.

Permanecieron durante unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, hasta que continuaron fregando el asqueroso potingue que todavía cubría el fondo de los calderos.

De todas maneras, la poción de Snape no funcionaba bien del todo. – dijo Hermione distraída.

Yo creo que sí¿porqué lo dices?

Pues..., Malfoy te preguntó quien fue la primera chica que te besó, y es obvio que no fui yo.

Pero sí que lo hiciste. Fue en cuarto curso, al despedirnos para ir de vacaciones, me diste un beso en la mejilla. – Hermione notó cómo Harry se enrojecía.

Pero eso era un beso... vamos, que no era un beso...

Era el primer beso que alguien me daba, me refiero a un beso distinto del de la señora Weasley por ejemplo, que es del tipo de una madre.

Pensé que dirías a Cho.

Ya, en un principio pensé en ella, pero luego me di cuenta de que ese no había sido el primero, entonces recordé el tuyo. – Harry sonrió - Me alegro de que fueras tú la primera. – la chica sintió cómo se le subían los colores.

_Fui la primera, y además es cierto!. Y se acuerda! _

Ya, pero no vas a ser tú la que vaya al baile con él.

Has invitado a Ginny al baile¿no?  
_  
Tú eres masoca o algo así, porqué se lo preguntas, si sabes la respuesta?_

No, la he pedido que me ayude para decírselo a otra persona ..., pero me ha respondido que no, que no lo iba a hacer – Harry tenía la cabeza metida casi en el caldero, y la cara más roja que un tomate.

_Eh, esto me deja más descolocada que antes. Y entonces..._

Entonces a quién se lo vas a pedir?

Harry parecía más nervioso que nunca. Miró a Hermione, que esperaba impaciente su respuesta. Abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. El chico miraba algo detrás de Hermione, la cual se giró y pudo ver al profesor Snape en la puerta del aula, con una llave en la mano.

Excelente trabajo. Ya saben a lo que se pueden dedicar en caso de que no aprueben sus EXTASIS. Y ahora, márchense.

Harry y Hermione subieron a la torre de Griffindor. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, y estaban cansados, por lo que no hablaron en todo el trayecto. Cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda, la cual les reprendió por llegar tan tarde, y entraron en la sala común. La estancia estaba desierta como era natural, las últimas brasas humeaban en la chimenea.

Hasta mañana Harry. – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio.

Hasta mañana Hermione – respondió el chico – Que duermas bien. – su amiga se giró y correspondió a su sonrisa.

_  
Después de todo el día no ha sido tan malo. _

Con este pensamiento, Hermione subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, quedando profundamente dormida.

Bueno, hasta aquí todo por hoy (es el penúltimo capítulo para los que os preguntábais cuanto queda). El finde que viene posteo el último ya. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo escribiendo. Un besote a todos y **MUCHAS GRACIAS!** por los reviews, los comentarios, los ánimos y tal.

**Ani:** Hola, bueno, como verás ya se resolvió el dilema. Hermione es la primera que besó a Harry, no es un beso como el que a todo supongo que nos hubiera gustado (hay esas mentes que tenemos...). Un besote y espero que te guste el último!.

**Hermis'lu:** Hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos, ya terminé los exámenes pero vienen más ahora (odio este sistema, antes tenía sólo unos en febrero y otros en junio, pero ahora es que no vivo). Por cierto, acertaste, jajaja Ani estaba la pobre comiéndose la cabeza y bueno, tú te has acordado. Muy bien!. Un besote y a ver si te gusta el último!.

**Lothus.Hicksa** Hola! Jajaja, como habrás podido ver, no es Ginny, Harry no la invitó, pero justo acertaste: le pidió que le ayudase con alguien. Un besote! y a ver si te gusta el próximo!.

**Hermi De Harry** Hola Chetxu!. Hay niña, que pena que ya has empezado las clases, jo, ahora hablo menos contigo (esto no es justo, Cris va a hacer una manifestación para que puedas tener más vacaciones). Bueno, ya verás en el próximo cómo termina. Me alegro de que te esté gustando (y a ver si sigues con los tuyos!). Un besote guapa!.

**marta-hp** Hola! Pues mira, este es el penúltimo capítulo, y el fin de semana que viene dejo el último. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y muchas gracias por el review!. Un besote!.

Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba. Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	6. Capítulo Final

**Capítulo final:**

Los días que se sucedieron no fueron tan estresantes como ese. Quedaba muy poco tiempo para el baile, y todo el castillo se había decorado con las mejores galas. Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, evitando a Harry. Éste estaba más raro de lo habitual, siempre llamando súbitamente a la chica como si le fuera la vida en hablar con ella, pero después le soltaba alguna tontería como:

"Hermione, espera!... Em... Has visto qué frío hace hoy?. Abrígate, no vayas a resfriarte."

o...

"Hermione, espera!... oye... querrías...querrías decirme qué hay después de pociones, es que me he olvidado el horario en clase."

Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que Harry todavía guardaba la rosa que hizo en la clase de trasformaciones, ya que la había visto en la habitación de los chicos, en la mesilla de noche de su amigo, dentro de un recipiente cristalino, para que no se marchitase. Pero la chica sospechaba que tarde o temprano, esa flor estaría en otro lugar bien distinto de la habitación de su amigo.

Así que los días trascurrieron, y ya era la noche del baile. Nadie había pedido a Hermione que fuera con ella, y de todas maneras, aunque alguien lo hiciera, ella probablemente diría que no. Así que o iba sola o no iba.

_No voy a ir, no podría soportar verlo con otra, creo que es mejor que espere a que todos se vayan de la torre, si me ven él o Ron seguro que no me dejan que me quede ahí sola, me obligarán a ir al baile, y encima me tendré que sentar a un lado de él, mientras en el otro está la chica de sus sueños. No, mejor me quedo en la biblioteca._

"Señorita Granger" – era Madame Pince – "Voy a cerrar ya la biblioteca, si me hace el favor de salir..."

"Pero si todavía queda una hora para que tenga que cerrar!"

"Ya, pero una también quiere ir al baile, y tiene que adecentarse." – Respondió la bibliotecaria sonrojándose. –" Venga, márchese ya. Creo debería ir también, seguro que algún joven estaría encantado de bailar con usted."

"Sí, seguro que cientos de ellos "– respondió con sarcasmo Hermione mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y salía de la sala.

_Y ahora dónde voy?. No puedo ir a la torre porque todos están allí... Haber... Ya sé, iré a la sala de los Menesteres!_

Hermione se dirigió con paso firme al aula del séptimo piso. Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró. Estaba allí, sólo, frente a un espejo diciendo algo. Rápidamente Hermione se dio la vuelta, agarró el pomo de la puerta y escuchó:

"¡Hey!. ¡Hola Hermione, espera!"

Pero ella ya se había ido.

_Pero qué hacía ahí, no debería estar preparándose para el baile?. La verdad es que no podría haber sido peor. Ahora pensará que soy una paranoica que voy entrando en las clases del castillo y cuando me preguntan algo salgo despavorida. _

Míralo por el lado bueno, como está allí, no se encuentra en la torre.

Sí, mejor me voy a mi habitación.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Mejor dejar aquel lugar lo más pronto posible. Llegó a la torre de Griffindor, y allí encontró a todos sus compañeros que lucían sus mejores túnicas. Estaban Ginny y Neville, Ron y Parvati, Lavender y Seamus,...

Ron se acercó a Hermione para hablar con ella:

"Hola Hermione, qué te parece la túnica?. Me la han regalado mis padres. Oye, qué haces que no estás vestida?"

"No Ron, es que... no voy a ir, no me apetece." – Dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada.

"Ya, pero... ¿por qué no?. ¿Has visto a Harry? "– preguntó Ron

"No, bueno..., sí, estaba en el aula de los meneteres."

"¿Y has hablado con él?"

"No, no quería molestarle. Parecía muy concentrado practicando algo."

"Este chico es tonto. Me voy a hablar con él. "– dijo Ron mientras salía por el retrato junto a Parvati – "Oye, Hermione, te quiero ver adecentada en menos que se dice Quiddich."

_Si, si, que te crees tú eso, vamos, yo no me muevo de mi habitación ni aunque una manada de centauros pase por ella. _

Pensando eso, subió a su cuarto. Cuando no oyera ningún ruido bajaría, y se quedaría en la sala común a terminar el trabajo de Aritmancia que debía entregar para después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Pasó más o menos una hora. Ya no se oía ni un solo ruido, así que decidió bajar. Estaba descendiendo del último escalón cuando le vio allí, en la esquina donde siempre solían sentarse a hablar. Estaba solo, acariciando a Crooksacks.

_Qué hace aquí, No va a ir al baile?. Es que ella ha sido tan estúpida como para decirle que no?._

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Hermione se armó de valor para hablar.

"Hola Harry "– su voz temblaba - "¿qué haces aquí, por qué no estás abajo?"- la chica se aproximó a él y se sentó a su lado. Ya le tocaba otra vez hacer de hombro sobre el que llorar por los fracasos sentimentales de Harry

"Bueno..., es que no tengo pareja, y no me apetecía ir sólo." – dijo él bajando la cabeza. Hermione pensó que le abrazaría en ese instante y le diría que no se pusiera así, que hay más estrellas en el cielo; pero continuó hablando.

"¿Pero se lo has pedido y te ha dicho que no¿igual que con Cho?" – preguntó.

"En realidad, no he tenido ni siquiera el suficiente valor como para hacerlo. "– respondió apesadumbrado y mirando con ojos tristes a Hermione.

_De verdad ella le gusta. Mira lo mal que lo está pasando. Pobrecito si ..._

"Si puedo ayudarte en algo..."

_Dios Hermione, ya se lo has dicho, es que no te puedes estar calladita un rato._

"Gracias, pero creo que el valor para hacerlo lo tengo que reunir yo solo."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y entonces Harry preguntó:

"¿Y tú porqué no estás en el baile?. ¿Estás otra vez enferma? "– dijo denotando preocupación.

"No, sólo que nadie me ha pedido que fuese, y creo que así es mejor. Lo siento Harry, tengo mucho sueño, y creo que me voy a ir a dormir." – contestó rápidamente la joven.

"¡Hermione, espera!"

Otra vez la chica había salido disparada huyendo de su amigo. No podía soportar ver a Harry así, y menos quería que él la hiciera un interrogatorio sobre las causas reales por las que no iba a ir al baile.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, y por su mejilla empezaron a resbalar pequeñas gotas. Sabía que tenía que olvidarse de su amigo, no estaba hecha para él¿pero qué podía hacer, ella no había elegido enamorarse, sólo había surgido con el paso del tiempo, sin más.

De pronto, una lechuza golpeó la ventana. Traía un paquete no muy grande, pero muy ligero, tenía una nota que lo acompañaba. Abrió el sobre lentamente, y vio la letra de Harry.

_No, esto no puede estar pasando._

Se puso a leer la carta, y mientras lo hacía, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían encima del papel:

_Hola Hermione.  
Ya se que esto es un poco extraño. Ya sé que verás raro que estando en la habitación de al lado te escriba esto, pero es que si no lo hago así, se que nunca podré hacerlo. _

Hermione, quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo al baile. Ya se que es un poco tarde para hacerlo. Comprenderé que no quieras aceptar, pero quiero que sepas que para mí eres más que mi mejor amiga, y me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra si aceptases.

Te quiere, Harry.

PD: La hice pensando en ti.

Hermione terminó de leer. Le gustaba¡ella era la chica!. No lo podía creer!.

Abrió la caja que Harry le había mandado, y de ella salió una esfera, parecía una pompa de jabón, y en su interior, estaba la rosa de su amigo, la que había hecho en clase de transformaciones, estaba fresca y resplandeciente como el primer día. Hermione todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho respecto a ella: "Seguro que si Ron fuese tan sólo con esa flor a Parvati, ella le diría que sí, cualquier chica lo haría".

Hermione tomó la rosa y la sacó de su habitáculo. La miró detenidamente y sonrió. Creía que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

Bajó despacio a la sala común con la flor en la mano. Allí estaba él, su mejor amigo, la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Los dos se aproximaron el uno al otro, y se abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, mientras que Hermione le susurraba a Harry al oído:

"Mejor tarde que nunca."

* * *

Bueno, por fin he colgado el último. Siento ser tan lo peor, pero bueno mira: mejor tarde que nunca :p.

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y por tomaros tiempo de dejar reviews y tal.

**Hermi De Harry**: Chetxu! qué tal? hace mucho que no hablo contigo por mesenger. Me tienes que contar y que enseñar cosillas del photoshop porque me he quedado por detrás en esto de la informática. Espero que te haya gustado. Un besote!

**Ani:** sí, ya ha terminado. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**Lothus.Hicksa** jajaja. Supongo que Ginny no ayuda a Harry por eso precisamente, es lo suficientemente madura para darse cuenta de uqe el que tiene que hacer eso es Harry en persona. Jeje. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Hermelind Potter** Muchas gracias!. Me alegro que te guste. Sobre lo del beso, pues sí, Hermione fue la primera que besó a Harry, no fue el beso de su vida pero sí el primero que le dio una chica en su vida. Muy inocente, en la mejilla y eso, pero bueno... fue la primera! (y la primera en abrazarle, quizá la primera en llorar por él...)

**marta-hp** bueno, ya tienes a quién invitó Harry al baile. Me alegro que te guste pero no tengo otro fic escrito, sólo "desafíos" de la Pareja del Fénix, no se si conoces ese foro, pero está muy muy bien. Por cierto, soy de Madrid, sí, esa ciudad caótica que de España¿y tu?. Gracias por el review!

**Norely:** sí, la verdad es que Hermione está demasiado colada por Harry, peeeero como has podido ver pues él también!. Jajaja Gran pregunta esa¿por qué los hombres son tan despistados? sí, la verdad es que deberían dar el Nobel a quien diese una respuesta a esto. :p Muchas gracias por los comentarios!.

**hermis'lu:** Muchísimas gracias, mira los examenes la verdad es que no se que tal... todavía están corrigiendo alguno que otro, pero parece que soy libre hasta mayo por ahora. Me alegro de que te guste y bueno, ya no hay más intriga!.

**RAkAoMi** hola!. Oye no sabes lo que me impresionó tu review, fue empezar a leerlo y es que me quedé flipada. Jajaja Muchas gracias! me alegro que te guste un fic así, sencillo, no hay mucha historia intriga y tal porque la verdad que no tengo talento para eso. (Por cierto, deberías continuar con tu fic porque en serio que me quedé alucinada!). No se yo si no he cambiado a los personajes... es difícil porque el punto de vista de la historia no es el de Harry, pero me alegro que pienses que los personajes no han cambiado tanto (es verdad que Hermione será leal a Harry siempre, se lo ha demostrado muchas veces; y Harry, bueno, él es reservado, no ha tenido cariño por mucho tiempo y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos), peor aún así, los personajes de Rowling son bastante diferentes, tienen mucho fondo. Y en serio, muchísimas gracias porque la verdad que me animó un montón leer tu review, después del que te dejé en tu historia me da vergüenza de que fuese tan escueto. Muchas gracias y un besote!.

**Finduilas Elendil** gracias!. Aquí tienes lo que falta!.

**Jhessail Lupin:** vamos Cris ahí!. Jajaja Todavía me debes un fic, pero como te doy mucho la plasta y tal pues te perdono que tardes tanto. Nos vemos en clase!. Un besote!.

Pues hasta aquí todo!. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, a los que habéis dejado comentarios porque conseguís dejar una sonrisa en mi cara!. Fíjate qué cosas, jajaja. Un abrazo a todos!


End file.
